A Small Change
by Kerena13
Summary: Um...I'm not very good at summaries, but I was pretty upset at the end of book four, so I'm re-writing the ending. My new character makes a special appearance.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first time writing a Bizenghast related story, so don't blame me if it turns out kind of strange. If you haven't read Bizenghast, or if you haven't read book four, go to your nearest library and read Bizenghast 4. This story mainly is about Vincent's encounter with death, which my character, Shera, saves him from. Yeah, yeah, I know Dinah is the hero, and Vincent dies, but just go with it okay? Also, the story starts with Dinah, Vincent, Edaniel, and Edrear meeting Shera, then jumps to the devastating part in book 4 where Shera saves the day. Yay!

So, enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Shera's first appearance

Dinah, Vincent, Edaniel, and Edrear stumbled into the mausoleum's main chamber, each one out of breath.

"That...was tiring..." Dinah panted, leaning up against a tall marble column.

"It was...kind of cool..how you just..punched Ixi...in the face..." Vincent gasped, flashing a quick half smile as he fell back onto the polished floor.

"Looks like that ghost was really tough." a voice said. Edrear, though still horribly out of breath, unsheathed his sword and stood shakily on his feet.

"Don't...worry miss...Dinah..." Edrear said. "I'll protect...you and...Master Vincent..."

"Sheath the sword. There's no need to fight. And, if I _was _going to fight you, don't you think I would have snuck up on you while you were tired and wide open for an attack?" said a girl who stepped into the light. Her blond hair glimmered and her cross necklace shined. Her checkered sneakers made not a sound on the smooth floor as she walked toward them.

"I'm Shera." the girl said, holding out her hand to shake with Edrear. Her thin white shawl rustled with her movement, and a smile brightened her face.

"I'm Edrear." Edrear said, shaking hands with her.

"And you must be-"

"And I'm Edaniel, the handsomest one here!" Said Edaniel in his human form, stepping in front of Edrear.

"Charmed!" Shera said, placing a huge smile on her face.

"I'm Dinah, and this is Vincent." Dinah said, pushing aside Edaniel. "Y-you're not a spirit or ghost, are you?" Dinah asked worriedly. Shera laughed.

"I'm not quite ready to join the ranks of the undead, yet Dinah!" Shera said.

That's how Shera met our beloved group.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Changing Destiny

Dinah and Vincent walked up to the hooded angel and dropped a piece of gold into its' cupped hands. The doors to the mausoleum opened, emitting a loud, droning creak. 

"Ladies' first." bowed Vincent, tucking his right arm behind his back and gesturing towards the door with his left hand. Dinah giggled and walked into the shadowy place, and Vincent immediately followed. 

"You're here!" cried Shera, jogging over to the pair. "I would have died from Edaniel's…um…_wittiness_ if you hadn't come in time!" She said quietly, as to not be overheard by Edaniel. 

"I know _exactly _how you feel, Shera." Vincent moaned, recalling when he and Edaniel were stuck in a tree surrounded by enemies and how Edaniel would just not _shut up _about parting hair in the back.

"Master Vincent! Come here! We must be properly prepared for our next mission!" called Edrear, motioning for Vincent to come over. Vincent obliged, and Shera took this opportunity to talk to Dinah.

"Dinah…you don't want anything to happen to Vincent, right?" Shera asked, a slight tone of anxiousness in her voice.

"Of course not! He's my best friend, and I'd be lost without him!" Dinah exclaimed. Shera nodded.

"Alright. But is he _just _a friend Dinah? Or does he mean a lot more?"

"Well…I…I just want him to be safe. If he was ever hurt because of this place…I wouldn't forgive myself. It would be _my_ fault, all mine, because I have the contract, and Vincent doesn't even need to be here, and…" Dinah drifted off, as if not wanting to let something out.

"Dinah? Dinah, if he means that much to you…" Shera said. Then she began mumbling under her breath. Dinah could just make out "…don't care about those stupid rules…" and "…my friend too…"

"Alright, gents, let's move out!" Edaniel called, bouncing up and down. "I just got a mega boost of energy and I'm ready to go!" he shouted. Edrear groaned.

"What? Oh no. What's up with Edaniel?" Vincent asked worriedly, edging away from the bouncing green ball of fur. 

"Edaniel went off of the mausoleum grounds again and found a coffee shop, and ordered an _extra large cappuccino_!" Edrear moaned, watching as his brother began to ricochet off the walls, changing back and forth between his animal form and his human form. Edaniel, after being threatened with being left alone, finally landed with a loud *THUNK* on the marble floor.

"Ouch…that hurt…" human Edaniel groaned, clutching his head and appearing dizzy.

"Enough games! Shera, help him up. We need to take care of this ghost!" Edrear shouted.

Shera helped Edaniel up, and Edrear pushed open the door to the next spirit's dream.

"Get off of my foot, Vincent!" Dinah said.

"Find your own space, Edaniel!" Edrear growled.

"Someone, open the door!" Shera ordered.

"It's stuck!" shouted Vincent.

"Oh brother! Get back, now!" Shera shouted. The door burst off of its' hinges and everyone blinked in the sudden light.

"We're on a ship!" exclaimed Dinah. Everyone looked around and, low and behold, they _were_ on the deck of a ship. The boat was rocking to and fro, and the ship looked deserted.

"Where's the crew?" Edrear wondered.

"Either they bailed or drowned, but either way I don't think anybody's on this boat." said Vincent, walking around on deck. Dinah then opened the door to the lower deck and gasped in surprise.

"Vincent…there _**are**_ people on this ship!" and looking up at Dinah were eyes. The eyes of men and women and even some children stared at Dinah, their looks pleading.

"Oh, for the love of-! That's just great! Another problem! Storm off the main bow!" shouted Edrear, grabbing hold of the wheel. A large wave crashed over the ship, brushing one of the topmost sails. "Vincent! Secure those sails up there!" Edrear bellowed. Vincent looked up at the rope ladder. It was so high…he could never make it. His limbs had already turned to stone, unwilling to move.

"Edrear! I…I can't do it! I'm sorry!" Vincent cried, clinging to the mast. Edrear ran quickly over to Vincent and grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"Vincent! It's okay to be scared! Even if you're scared you can be brave! I'll secure the sails, you steer the ship!" With that, Edrear began climbing the rope ladder. Vincent rushed to the wheel, but Shera was already there.

"Vincent! Can you do a favor for me?!" shouted Shera as another wave crashed down on the ship.

"At a time like this?!" Vincent asked. "Oh, what the heck! Things can't get worse! What is it?"

"I want you to get down, get as far away from this wheel as you can, and hang on for dear life!"

"Why?!"

"Just trust me!" Shera pleaded. Vincent, seeing the look in her eyes, ran over to the mast and gripped it as tightly as he could.

But, an unseen figure reaches out a pale hand and lightly touches a pin holing down a sail. The pin begins to burn, and the once smooth ended pin has turned into a swinging weapon. The movement of the ship causes the pin to swing, closer and closer to the wheel, until it finds its' target.

"We made it! We got all of the people to the shore!" Dinah cries, holding onto a waterlogged animal Edaniel, who is coughing and sputtering. The familiar bright light comes and whisks them back to the mausoleum.

Dinah expected to see the inside of the mausoleum, but instead she was outside in the fresh air.

"Dinah! Come quick! Shera has been hurt!" Vincent cried, grabbing her hand and running over to Edaniel, now in human form, and Edrear. Shera was lying on the ground, the gold pin stuck in a place between her stomach and chest.

"She's been stabbed by a loose pin, I think. She's still alive, but she's off pretty bad. I don't know what to do…" Edrear said, stating the news to Shera and the others.

"I…I knew that…this would happen…except it wouldn't…have been me…who was stabbed…it would have been…would have been…" Shera gasped, suddenly moaning in pain.

"Who, Shera? Who would this have happened to?" Dinah asked, kneeling next to her wounded comrade.

"V…Vincent…would have died…and I didn't…didn't want to…put you through the grief…of losing him…" stuttered Shera, trying her best to deal with the pain.

"Edrear…she's not dying is she?! Is she?!" Dinah cried, turning to face the second guardian. Shera let out a small chuckle.

"No…I'm not…dying, Dinah, I just…need one of you…to pull the…the pin out."

"But…but that will make you bleed more!" Edaniel blurted out.

"Again, no it…won't. I'm good at…simple healing spells…and one of those should…do the trick. Someone, on my count…pull the pin out…Okay?" Shera asked, looking at her friends.

"I'll do it. She did save my life." Vincent said, stepping forward. He kneeled down next to Shera and lightly grasped the handle of the pin.

"Okay…let me…charge the spell." Shera told him. In about twenty seconds, Shera's hands glowed with a white light. "Vincent, pull. Now!" Shera commanded. Vincent pulled the pin out of her body, and in a flash the hole was covered in white light, and then the wound disappeared. Shera propped herself up against a nearby tombstone and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do we do with this?" Vincent asked, still holding the gold pin dripping with blood.

"Hold on a sec. Someone help me up?" Shera asked hopefully. Edaniel took her hand and helped her stand up and steady herself. She nodded in thanks, then asked for the pin. Vincent willingly gave it to her, and she walked a little ways into the covering of the forest, where everyone heard a faint *splash* and Shera walked back into view, dusting her hands. "Well, let's say we meet back here tomorrow then?" Shera asked with a smile.

THE END

Yay! I can write more adventures with my character in them if you want. If you leave a nice comment, a new Bizenghast story may be in the future!


End file.
